Family Reunion
by Emilie
Summary: Set in the WishUniverse, a cousin of one of the white hats comes to cause troubles.


Title: Family Reunion   
Author: Emilie   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: I don't own the Wish verse. I wish I did.   
Distribution: Http://www.emiliekitten.com 

For Marra she came up with the idea and Karen.   
~*`~   
Nancy slid into the wooden chair next to Oz, staring at Giles as he started a mini-lecture on the weaker points of vampires. Oz glanced at her and handed her a piece of paper with the starts of hang man on it under the table. She tried not to smile as Giles began his never ending rambles. 

"So you see, if you throw the vampire off by anyway possible it gives you better chances of getting the stake home before the vampire has a chance to well, snap your neck or something." Giles nodded at them, pleased that they were paying attention to him, for once. Larry was bobbing his head in agreement with Giles, knowing perfectly well that he couldn't see the little black wires of his disc man coming up through his shirt and Nancy and Oz seemed to be paying perfect attention, when he wasn't looking their game of hang man continued. 

Just as Giles was on a serious breakthrough and Nancy was about to figure out Oz's word the library doors swung open and every eye swung to the front of the large room, a blond girl with a perfect manicure and make-up job sauntered into the library and Nancy stood up.   


"Marra, what are you doing here?" The girl grinned, she reminded Larry of a cat about to catch a mouse or bird. 

"Why Nancy am I not allowed to visit my dearest cousin in her little, um, hang out?" Larry could swear a flush came to Nancy's face and she stared at the blond. He'd never seen Nancy blush at anything, even the locker room talk he and Jesse used to talk about in front of her. 

"Um." Was Nan's only response as she turned around, looking completely helpless. "Giles, this is my uh, cousin Marra. Marra this is Giles, Larry, and Oz." Marra moved forward, again reminding Larry of a cat, she went directly to Oz. 

"Hello, I'm Marra, how do you do?" Oz was standing up, he looked completely dumbfounded just like Giles. Larry figured he probably would have been too if it wasn't um, him. 

"Oz." Was all the stoic guitar player could seem to say, damning himself for never listening to Devon's advise on girls. "I'm good." 

Larry stood up and moved next to Nancy, she was glaring at the back of Marra's head dangerously, Larry was afraid she'd stake the poor girl. Giles coughed, quickly flipping the chalk board he had been using for diagrams over so that Marra wouldn't see it he moved in closer to Nancy. 

"Perhaps you should advise your cousin not to, ah, stay very long in Sunnydale. It could be quite hazardous to her health if you know what I mean." Marra turned then, smiling at the British man, Nancy didn't miss the softness she saw in Giles eyes as he looked at her beautiful cousin. 

"You wouldn't be talking about vampires would you?" Giles jaw dropped and was quickly followed by Nancy's. 

"Nan, did you really think that I was dumb enough *not* to know how your Father and Mother were killed? I mean come on! I've come to help you fight." Nancy glared at the girl with even more venom, she had always hated this perfect little princess that had teased her at family reunions and never given her the benefit of the doubt. 

She ground her teeth together and said, "so I suppose you'll be wanting to stay with me?" Her voice sounded extremely annoyed at having to clear out one of the dusty rooms of the house she was never in, left by her parents. 

Marra nodded, "it's so wonderful for you to invite me! I'd love to stay with you dear." Nancy hated her right then, more then anything, making her look like a five year old in the eyes of her friends. Larry gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

Nancy turned to Giles, "if we're done here I guess I should show Marra where she'll be staying." 

"I'll drive you." Oz said almost too quickly, Nancy snapped her head around looking at him in shock Oz hated driving people around, wasted gas. 

"Aw that's so sweet of you two offer Oz!" Marra said, her voice sticky sweet, making Nancy want to vomit. "But I have my car and I'm sure Nancy would just love to see it. . . you always did love cars, Nan." 

Nancy rolled her hand into a fist to keep from right out slapping Marra. "I always did." She finally said between clenched teeth. 

"But I will be seeing you boys later, alright?" Marra said sweetly and then was walking out of the library in a flurry of light flowery perfume. 

"Bye." Was all Nancy managed to say before she followed her cousin, she had never been so mortified.   
~*~   
*She's your only family left, you can't kill her. Be nice. She's your only family.* It was the only thing that kept Nancy from wrapping her fingers ever so gently around her cousins dainty little neck and squeezing all of the perfect grammar out of her stupid mouth. 

"So that fellow Oz, he's nice isn't he?" Marra asked, pulling into Nancy's drive way. Nancy glared at her. 

"Why?" 

"Well he just seemed, I don't know, interesting." Nancy was out of the car now and heading up the front porch. 

"Yeah, he's interesting, he was in a band until his best friend got gutted and placed on a hook on his front porch." She knew what Marra was doing, staring at the back of Nancy's head in shock like she had sad some unladylike curse. 

"Must you be so crude Nancy?" Nan smiled, she knew it. 

"Sorry. I live in reality." She opened the door with a final shove, rolling her eyes at the mess the guys had left last time they'd crashed. Clothes and blankets were strewn everywhere and a pair of Larry's boxers were on top of the screen of the old TV. 

Nancy swallowed the apology rising in her throat and stepped shamelessly inside. 

"How, um, quaint." Marra said, pulling her large bag into the room, Nancy didn't both to offer to help. She didn't want it to seem like she wanted Marra here. 

"You can stay down here on the couch. I don't let anyone sleep in my parents room." She said and moved upstairs to take a shower.   
~*~   
Nancy pulled on her favorite sweat pants and top. She tied her hair back easily in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck and headed downstairs, convincing herself that she wasn't going to act any differently then she would if Marra wasn't there. 

Nancy winced as she saw the perfection that was Marra, she was in hip hugging black pants and a red crop top that accented her long neck her hair falling around her face. Nancy wasn't going to be jealous, at least that's what she told herself. She glared around the tidy room, Marra had cleaned it into perfection. 

She was about to open her mouth and suggest a pizza when she heard a car pulling up outside, it sounded like Oz's van, she wondered why he hadn't called like he usually did when they had to patrol. 

She went to the door and opened it, Oz and Larry were just coming up the walk Oz carrying a pizza and Larry carrying what appeared to be a six pack of soda's. 

"Hey Nan, figured you want some company." Larry said easily, Oz didn't say anything he was starring past her into the room where Marra was standing. 

"Don't let me get in your way." She said glaringly at Oz before moving out of his way. He moved past her with a nod and Marra greeted him. 

Larry gave Nancy a sympathetic look, "he'll get over it Nan, don't worry." Nancy gave him a surprised look. 

"I don't know what your talking about." She said grabbing the six pack of sprite. Larry followed her into the kitchen, taking the Pizza from Oz. 

"Nan, don't even try it with me I know you too well. You look at her like the enemy who needs a introduction with your fist." Nancy shrugged.   
"Has he said anything to you?" Larry shook his head. 

"He doesn't say much, but I think. . . the way his eyes. . " He stopped when he saw her face fall. "Hey, buck up, she's not staying forever and then he'll be yours again to be all one worded and fight with." Again with the shocked look. 

"Huh?" Larry just shook his head. 

"You think I don't see it?" 

"See what?" 

"Nothing." Larry flipped the top of the Pizza top up and grabbed a slice, handing it to Nancy on a napkin and grabbing a slice for himself. 

She frowned, "She's perfect." 

Larry laughed, "She's a phony." 

"You really think so, Lar?" Larry nodded, Nancy smiled.   
~*~   
Nancy chomped on the crust of her third slice of pizza as Marra continued on with her tale of tragedy and woe, the time they didn't have the sweater in her size in France. 

Finally Nancy couldn't take it anymore, standing up she moved towards the stair case. 

"Where are you going, Nan?" Larry asked, he seemed shocked by the sudden movement after such a boring story. 

"Bed." 

Larry grinned wolfishly, "can I come?" 

Oz glanced up at her, she smiled placing a hand on the banister. "Sure." 

Larry fell off the couch.   
~*~   
Nancy threw the sleeping bag at Larry and he caught it grinning, "you are *so* jealous." Nancy glared. 

"Do you wanna be sleeping in the bathtub?" Larry shut up, Nancy grit her teeth as a laugh drifted through the floorboards from downstairs. 

Curling up in her mess of a bed she drifted off into a troubled sleep.   
~*~   
The Master sat on his throne, grinning at the girl he was about to eat. Willow and Xander walked in just then, both of them wearing smiles. "Master, we found something for you." 

The Master looked up, slightly annoyed with his favorites. 

"What is it?" he hissed, quickly snapping his meals neck. He wasn't hungry after being so interrupted. 

A girl with long blond hair walked into the room, grinning at the Master. Willow stepped forward, "she's family to one of the white hats." The master narrowed his eyes. 

"Then why haven't you KILLED HER?" he boomed and Willow cringed back. 

Xander moved forward. "Master, she's going to get us in. When they least suspect it then we'll kill them and stop loosing to the stupid children." 

Marra stepped forward, "I can invite you in, you can kill them in their sleep." 

The Master starred at the girl, she was quite striking, for a human. "How do I know you won't betray me?" Marra smiled. 

"Because I hate my cousin more then anyone else in the world and I would get immense joy at just watching her die slowly." The Master grinned, perfect.   
~*~   
Oz and Marra talked on through the night, Oz eventually nodded off on the couch, thinking she had too. As soon as she was sure he was asleep she went to the door, opening it. Xander and Willow and another large vampire were standing there. 

"Please, do come in." She said in a pleasant voice. Xander stepped through the doorway, grabbing her roughly. 

"Thanks Babe." He growled his face changing, she let out a surprised scream as he sank his fangs into her tender throat. 

Oz woke up then just as Willow straddled his lap. "Hello Puppy." She said in a soothing voice tracing his face with her fingers. "Wanna live forever?" She asked licking his jaw line. Oz quickly shoved her off of him, she hit the floor and slid, growling at him he morphed. "Naughty Puppy." 

Just as another vampire swooped in on top of him he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and then Larry was there holding a stake in his boxers. "Thanks man." Larry opened his mouth to say something but Willow was on his back, screaming and ripping her nails across his naked chest. 

Oz jumped up and he heard Nancy shout, she tossed him a stake easily and then threw herself at the vampire attacking Marra. All three of them fell to the ground, Marra whimpered and pulled away as the vampire twisted away from her to attack Nancy. She rolled so that she was slightly away from him and jumped to her feet, the vampire growled and got up as well. 

"Your not going to get away with that you little bitch." Nancy shrugged her shoulders. 

"Don't mess with my family." Xander grinned a large bloody smile. 

"Your *family* is the reason that we're here." He said in a low sexy voice, he saw the confusion spread across her face and backhanded her into a wall before she could react. She grunted, her world going black for a split second the pain in her face was intense and she opened her eyes, luckily she was still standing. She stumbled forward and Xander shoved her up against the wall, holding her there with his strong body. 

"Your mine, nobody takes away my kills." She struggled against him, trying to twist away to grab her stake that had fallen. 

"Maybe mine in more ways then one huh?" Xander said huskily, his foul breath breathing into her face, choking her. His cold dead lips fell on hers and she swallowed the urge to vomit. Xander ground his hips against hers and she pushed on him, trying to get him away from her. All she was doing was grinding against him more, he had her hands pinned to the wall. 

Her eyes were wild, searching for Oz or Larry to help her, Oz was being swatted to the floor by the redhead and Larry was trying to get in a clear staking of another vampire that seemed to have appeared from no where. 

Nancy was frantic, she wanted to scream against this dead thing but she couldn't find her voice before he was kissing her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and making her gag. 

Suddenly, without warning, Marra was there, she had the leg of Nancy's smashed coffee table and she slammed it against Xander's skull. He bit into Nancy's lip making her cry out and slid to the ground, stunned. 

The red head let out a shocked scream and left Oz like a sack of potato's she growled at Marra, batting her away from the fallen Xander onto the stairs. She quickly helped him to his feet and dragged him out the door, mumbling about the damn white hats. Larry and Oz managed to dust the last vampire before he could retreat and Nancy felt the blood dripping down her face onto her shirt. 

She crawled over to where Marra was sprawled on the stairs, her neck smeared with blood and her face already starting to bruise over where she had been hit. She was unconscious and Nancy was glad, she didn't know if she could keep from killing her if she had been able to open her mouth.   
~*~   
Oz sighed as he dabbed at the bite on Nancy's lip, Marra was sitting on the couch with a ice pack over her eye and Larry was just staring at her shaking his head. Finally Nancy pushed Oz away, moving towards her cousin she growled angrily. 

"How could you? You'd do this to me? You could have got us all killed!" Marra stared up at her. 

"That was the point." 

Nancy's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?" 

"Your so stupid, a real shame on the family. You should be dead, the vampires weren't supposed to betray me like they did. They were suppose to kill you all, but then you helped me when they betrayed me. . " Marra shrugged. 

"Get out of my home." Marra looked at her guiltily. "OUT!" Marra got to her feet painfully, grabbing her bag, she left the house just as the sun peaked over the horizon. 

Larry gave her a sympathetic look, Oz moved next to her. "Nan. . ." 

She shook her head, she didn't want to hear it. She went up the stairs quickly before either of them could see the tears in her eyes.   
~*~End~*~ 


End file.
